No research subjects are admitted to the GCRC under this protocol. It utilizes the Molecular Cell Biology Laboratory only. The Lab Supervisor transforms and stores immortal Epstein-Barr virus lymphoblast cell lines from patient samples sent directly to the Lab. The cell lines then serve as a permanent DNA/RNA resource, as well as an in vitro model system for the molecular genetics investigations. During this project period, cell lines were distributed only.